Jackie Veda
|Gender = Female |Hair = Black |Eyes = Blue |Profession = Student |Status = Deceased |Cause = Possessed by demon killed with Alpha Key |Family = Unnamed mother (mother) }}Jackie Veda was a student at Lovecraft Academy, and a friend of Kinsey Locke. Welcome To Lovecraft Jackie met Kinsey Locke at a practice for Lovecraft Academy's cross-country team. Jackie was impressed with Kinsey's athletic ability, and attempted to strike up a friendship with her, offering to show Kinsey around the island on runs Saturday mornings. At the time, Kinsey was hesitant to get closer to any new people, but eventually accepted Jackie's offer. Head Games After Joe Ridgeway's apparent suicide, Jackie attempted to console Kinsey. Kinsey was distraught, however, and ran away from the school. When Kinsey discovered that Tyler was going to show the Head Key to Jordan Gates, she was angry, insisting that if they were going to show someone, it should be someone they know better, like Jackie. When Kinsey uses the Head Key to remove her fears, the embodiment of her fears lists Jackie being embarrassed by Kinsey's appearance as one of her insecurities. Crown of Shadows When Scot Kavanaugh claimed to have seen Kinsey's father's name in the Drowning Cave, Kinsey Locke enlisted Scot, Jamal Saturday, and Jackie to come with her into the cave. After arriving, Jackie was visibly nervous, telling Kinsey that them being in the cave was a bad idea. When the walkway steps broke, sending them all into the water, Jackie was helped up by the others, with Kinsey rationalizing that she can't have Jackie die because of her. Kinsey came up with a plan to pull the remaining walkway down, and they were able to use it as a ladder. After climbing up, Jackie yelled at Kinsey for being so reckless, but the pair soon reconciled. Talking with Jackie on the phone, Kinsey later expresses how odd she finds Zack Wells' unfamiliarity with modern technology. Keys to the Kingdom Jackie became close friends with Scot Kavanaugh and Jamal Saturday, even developing a crush on Scot. Kinsey Locke remained oblivious to the fact until Tyler revealed it to her after Kinsey tried to set Tyler up with her. After Kinsey introduced the Head Key to Scot and Jamal, eventually causing a rift between the two boys, Jackie told Kinsey she could not be friends with someone so reckless with other people's trust. Jackie eventually started dating Scot. Omega For prom Jackie lost a bet with Scot, and had to attend wearing a tuxedo, while Scot wore a wedding dress. As the group headed out, Jackie reassured Nina Locke that they would have Kinsey back right after the dance. When the group returned to Keyhouse, however, Kinsey found her mother drunk on the floor, having been forced to drink by Dodge. Kinsey insisted they go to the party in the Drowning Cave, wanting to get away from her mother. At the party, Jackie sat with Scot while he premiered his video, which contained interviews with all the graduating seniors. Bode, possessed by Dodge, soon arrived. He claimed that he ran to the caves, followed by Duncan Locke, who fell down a ladder. As Dodge led them down a walkway, Jackie stops everyone, demanding to know how the catwalk got fixed after Kinsey and the others broke it. Dodge revealed himself, using the Shadow Key to pull many of the students below. Jackie is taken, and Scot jumps down to try and save her. Jackie and Scot return shortly after, possessed by demons. With Scot using the Hercules Necklace and Jackie wearing the Angel Wings, they taunt the remaining students—Kinsey, Jamal, and Jordan Gates. They claim that one of the three needs to die, so that the other two could live for a while longer. After Jackie and Scot leave back below, Jordan steps off the catwalk to save the others. Alpha When the time was up, Jackie and Scot Kavanaugh returned to bring Kinsey Locke and Jamal Saturday below. They brought the pair to Dodge, who explained his plan to only let a few demons through so that he could remain in control. Tyler Locke soon arrived, but was quickly detained. As Dodge attempted to take the Head Key from Kinsey, the memories of Erin Voss revealed themselves and disarmed Dodge by disabling the Shadow Key. Tyler used the Alpha Key to kill the demon inside Scot, while Kinsey knocked out Jackie. As the demon inside Scot died, it began to turn to Whispering Iron inside him, killing him. Scot's life was prolonged by the strength granted to him by the Hercules Key, and after the group returned to the surface, he used the Alpha Key on Jackie. She thanked him for saving her, and after Scot removed the Hercules Key, the two died together outside of Keyhouse. In the days after, funerals were held for all students that were killed in the Drowning Cave. Jackie's funeral was held with Scot's, during which Kinsey and Jamal spoke about how she and Scot complemented each other. Info * Appearances by Jackie Veda. * Images featuring Jackie Veda. *Gallery: Jackie Veda References Category:Characters Category:Lovecraft Academy Students Category:Female Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Deceased